Tobio Kageyama/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Tobio Kageyama CharaProfile.png|Kageyama's character profile Hinata and Rolling Thunder.png|Hinata doing a Rolling Thunder at the delight of Nishinoya and irritation of Kageyama Oni Kageyama and Kanabo.png|Kageyama, dressed like an oni (demon), is holding a kanao (club). This is a reference to Coach Nekomata's description of Kageyama Kageyama and Yamaguchi Watching the Game.png|Kageyama and Yamaguchi watching the game after the former was replaced Tobio the Flying Fish.png|A pun on Kageyama's name. Tobiuo means flying fish, hence his face Volume 7 Outtake.png|When Kageyama got subbed out of the game, Tsukki was supposed to rile him up and Ennoshita warning Tsukki not to do anything. However, the author realized that Tsukki was supposed to be on the court. Thus, the scene was removed Iwaizumi and His T-shirt.png|While Kageyama and Kindaichi are impressed by Iwaizumi's shirt, the rest of the team are not. The t-shirt says "Where there's a will, there's a way." Kageyama the Moon.png|Kageyama the Moon Karasuno and their T-shirt Sense.png|Kuroo comments on the words printed on Team Karasuno's t-shirts. Tanaka is wearing one that says "Samurai" while Kageyama's t-shirt has the words "Setter Soul" printed on it Unphotogenic People.png|Kageyama and Hinata are the type of people that will have their eyes half-open when taking photographs Hidden Hinagarasu.png|An expanded look of Kageyama imagining a series of Hinata while practicing his new toss in chapter 90. Apparently, at the very start of the series is a Hinagarasu Hinata Hinata Singing to the Bathroom.png|Hinata singing while headed to the bathroom. Kageyama comments that Hinata mixed Japanese and English when he sang that song Volume 14 Postcard 1.png|One of the accompanying postcards that came with this volume. It features Yamaguchi and Kageyama failing to say "Haikyū!!" Unnecessary Knowledge.png|When Tsukishima was getting annoyed at the duo's inept educational capability, he kept "Tch-ing." Hinata asks him to stop, for it makes him sound like a clock. Kageyama is unable to connect the connection between a clock and the interjection "tch." Volume 23 Hinata and Kageyama.png|A sketch of Hinata and Kageyama doing some intensive training to prepare for the next arc Distance Sliding Heroine Debut.png|Tendō gives Hinata an interview and congratulates him on beating Kageyama to the volleyball club room from Chapter 220 Vol 24 promo comic.jpg|Kageyama promoting volume 24 Watching Vigilantly.png|Other players at nationals are cautious of Kageyama's intimidating gaze. Meanwhile, Hinata left to buy the Ace T-shirt (Chapter 244) and Kageyama is thinking of checking the shop out himself for new designs Who is Who.png I screwed up.png|Furudate gave Kageyama's face expression from Chapter 224 a name which is Kageyama's 'I screwed up' face If I don't do something.png|A worried Kiyoko thinking back to the past during Chapter 232 Kageyama Lying.jpg|Kageyama lying to Hinata about not seeing his receive. I wanna jump.png|Kageyama acting Shōyō-ified Rocket Launcher.png|Karasuno crowding around Asahi's huge bazooka Kitagawadaiichi.jpg IMG 9334.PNG IMG 9335.PNG IMG 9336.PNG IMG 9337.PNG IMG 9340.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9350.PNG IMG 9354.PNG IMG 9355.PNG IMG 9356.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9358.PNG IMG 9359.PNG IMG 9366.PNG IMG 9367.PNG IMG 9370.PNG Covers Volume 1.png|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 1 Vol 1 english cover.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 1 (English ver.) Young Kageyama and Hinata.png|Kageyama on the inner cover of Volume 1 Volume 1 back.PNG|Kageyama on back cover of Volume 1 Vol 1 english back.jpg|Kageyama on the back cover of Volume 1 (English ver.) Volume 2.png|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 2 Vol 2 english cover.png|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 2 (English ver.) Volume 2 Spine.png|Kageyama on the spine of Volume 2 Volume 3 Inner Cover.png|Kageyama on the inner cover of Volume 3 Volume 6.png|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 6 (English ver.) Hq english vol 6.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 6 Volume 8.png|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 8 Vol 8 english cover.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 8 (English ver.) Volume 11 Back Cover.png|Kageyama on the back cover of Volume 11 Vol 11 eng back cover.jpg|Kageyama on the back cover of Volume 11 (English Ver.) Volume 11 Inner Cover.png|Kageyama on the inner cover of Volume 11 Volume 12.png|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 12 Vol 12 eng cover.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 12 (English ver.) Vol 24 back cover.jpeg|Kageyama on the back cover of Volume 24 Volume 24 Inner Cover.png|Kageyama on the inner cover of Volume 24 Volume 25.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Volume 25 Haikyuu!! Shotutestuban!! Volume 1 cover.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 1 Shosetsuban 4.png|Kageyama on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 4 Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg|Kageyama on the pre-order art for shōsetsuban Volume 7 Shosetsuban 9 cover.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Shosetsuban Volume 9 Let's! Haikyuu! Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Let's! Haikyu!? Volume 1 Volume 32 Inner Cover.jpg|Kageyama on the inner cover of Volume 32 Volume 33 Inner Cover.jpg|Kageyama on the inner cover of Volume 33 Volume 35 Inner Cover.png|Kageyama on the inner cover of Volume 35 Color works Haikyuu One Shot.png|Haikyū!!: One Shot Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 2.PNG|Chapter 2 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 13.png|Chapter 13 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 31.png|Chapter 31 cover Chapter 43.png|Chapter 43 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 57.png|Chapter 57 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 78.png|Chapter 78 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 93.png|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 104.jpg|Chapter 104 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 popularity poll results Chapter 139.png|Chapter 139 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter 179.png|Chapter 179 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 204.jpg|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 209.jpg|Chapter 209 cover Chapter 213.jpg|Chapter 213 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 224.jpg|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 234.jpg|Chapter 234 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 264.jpg|Chapter 264 cover Chapter 266.jpg|Chapter 266 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter 290.png|Chapter 290 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter 301.jpg|Chapter 301 cover Nisekyuu.JPG|Nisekyū!! extra chapter Shōnen Jump Issue 12 2012.PNG|Kageyama on the cover of Shōnen Jump Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Manga panels and pages Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p012.jpg Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p044-045.jpg Chapter 3.PNG|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 4.PNG|Chapter 4 cover Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 cover Chapter 006.png|Chapter 6 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 cover Hinatas first quickstrike.png|Hinata and Kageyama performing their first quick in the practice match against the other first years and Daichi. Chapter 10.png|Chapter 10 cover Chapter 12.png|Chapter 12 cover Chapter 14.png|Chapter 14 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 18.png|Chapter 18 cover Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 40.png|Chapter 40 cover Chapter 50.png|Chapter 50 cover Chapter 51.png|Chapter 51 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter58.png|Chapter 58 cover Tobio3.jpg|Kageyama praising Tsukishima Chapter 62.png|Chapter 62 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 68.png|Chapter 68 cover Chapter 73.png|Chapter 73 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 77.png|Chapter 77 cover Haikyu-4471451.jpg|Kageyama faces his exams Chapter 79.png|Chapter 79 cover Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter 82.png|Chapter 82 cover Hinata and Kageyama fighting.png|After disagreeing on how their toss could improve, the two start fighting. Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg|Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima (flashback) Karasuno92-11.png|Karasuno's lineup thinking about the barbeque Hinatas feint.png|Hinata's feint Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 97.png|Chapter 97 cover Chapter 98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 100.png|Chapter 100 cover Chapter 101.png|Chapter 101 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 106.png|Chapter 106 cover Chapter 108.png|Chapter 108 cover Chapter 110.png|Chapter 110 cover Chapter 112.png|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 122.png|Chapter 122 cover Chapter 124.png|Chapter 124 cover Chapter 127.png|Chapter 127 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 130.png|Chapter 130 cover Chapter 133.png|Chapter 133 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover 013.png Chapter 138.png|Chapter 138 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 156.png|Chapter 156 cover Chapter 157.png|Chapter 157 cover Chapter 160.png|Chapter 160 cover Chapter 165.png|Chapter 165 cover -oblivious from kissmanga.png|In Chapter 166 Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 182.png|Chapter 182 cover Chapter 186.jpg|Chapter 186 cover Chapter 207.jpg|Chapter 207 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 215.jpg|Chapter 215 cover Kageyama's sport bag.png Chapter 221.jpg|Chapter 221 cover Chapter 222.jpg|Chapter 222 cover Chapter 223.jpg|Chapter 223 cover MinusTempoAfterBlendAndDistract.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama's Minus Tempo against Date Tech Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 cover Chapter 230.jpg|Chapter 230 cover Chapter 235.jpg|Chapter 235 cover KarasunoVsTsubakihara.png|In Chapter 233 Chapter 249.jpg|Chapter 249 cover Chapter 253.jpg|Chapter 253 cover Chapter 259.jpg|Chapter 259 cover Chapter 261.jpg|Chapter 261 cover Chapter 273.jpg|Chapter 273 cover Chapter 277.jpg|Chapter 277 cover Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 cover Chapter-284.jpg|Chapter 284 cover Chapter 285.jpg|Chapter 285 cover Chapter 286.png|Chapter 286 cover Chapter 288.png|Chapter 288 cover Chapter 291.png|Chapter 291 cover Chapter 299.png|Chapter 299 cover Chapter 300.jpg|Chapter 300 cover Chapter 304.jpg|Chapter 304 cover Tanaka-senpai's Nightmare.png|Volume 2 Extra Chapter Volume 7 Outtake.png|Volume 7 extra Kageyama-kun from class 3.png|Volume 8 Extra Chapter Vobaca! The Road to Becoming the Champion!.png|Volume 14 Extra Chapter Director Ennoshita.png|Volume 15 Extra Chapter Haikyu Fight the Movie Poster.png|A poster of Haikyū Fighter the Movie. The story appears in the light novels Shimmer Tsukky.png|Movie poster of Shimmer Tsukky by Director Ennoshita Problem with Shimmer Tsukky.png|Kageyama struggling with a cat in Shimmer Tsukky That'sAbsurdCover.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of That's Absurd! poster. KarasunoHighSchoolSportsDay.jpg|Karasuno High School Sports Festival Extra NekomaStopsKarasunoAttacks.jpg|In Chapter 307 Chapter311.jpg|Chapter 311 cover Chapter314.jpg|Chapter 314 cover Chapter319.jpg|Chapter 319 cover Chapter321.jpg|Chapter 321 cover Chapter 339.jpg|Chapter 339 cover Chapter340.jpg|Chapter 340 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Kageyama Tobio Cover.png|Kageyama's usual setting form tumblr_n2atl5cOXG1s8o9ago2_1280.jpg|Character design Karasuno Team.png|Kageyama with the rest of Karasuno IMG_8662.JPG|Kageyama standing position. Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 1 promo image 4th Key Visual.png|Season 1 promo image Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg|First movie (Endings and Beginnings) promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg|Second movie (Winners and Losers) promo image Haikyuu s2.jpg|Season 2 promo image Haikyuu Season 2.png|Season 2 promo image Haikyuu Second OVA.jpg|Second OVA Talent and sense visual.png|Third movie (Talent and Sense) promo image Screencaps Maxresdefault.jpg Kageyama S1E1.png|Hinata running into the 'king' of Kitagawa Daiichi before the match. Hinata's conversation with Kageyama.PNG|Before the Kitagawa Daiichi vs Yukigaoka match starts, Kageyama argues with Hinata, criticizing the latter's lack of height. KitagawaDaiichi.png|Kitagawa Daiichi lining up before the match against Yukigaoka. Hinata VS Kageyama.PNG|Kageyama is shocked by Hinata's jumping power during the match. HinaKage1.png|Kageyama confronting Hinata at the end of the match. HinataKageyama S1E1.png Hinata and Kageyama's final confrontation.PNG|Hinata approaches Kageyama, shouting that he will one day defeat Kageyama. The setter nonchalantly tells Hinata to improve his skills first before. Hinata and Kageyama encounter.png|Hinata is shocked when he walks into the Karasuno gym and finds Kageyama there. KageyamaHinata S1E2.png Karasuno S1E2.png Haikyuu EP02 - 2.png|The first years, Tanaka, and Sugawara listen to Daichi as he explains Karasuno's goals. KageyamaDaichiHinata S1E2.png HinataKageyama2.png|Hinata and Kageyama being ejected from the gym by Daichi until they can learn how to be team-mates. The Formidable Ally.png Karasuno-2 S1E2.png Kageyama S1E2.png|Kageyama being rejected by his team-mates during his final match at Kitagawa Daiichi. KageyamaHinata S1E3.png TsukishimaHinataKageyama S1E3.png|Tsukishima meeting Kageyama and Hinata. TsukishimaKageyama1.png|Tsukishima taunting Kageyama with his failure during the finals in middle school. TsukishimaYamaguchiDaichiKageyama S1E4.png|Tsukishima continuing to mock Kageyama in the lead up to the practice match. Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png KageyamaHinata S1E4.png Kageyama S1E4.png Kageyama-1 S1E4.png KageyamaHinata-1 S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png|The first years receive their team jackets. The new members.png Karasuno on hill.png|Kageyama walking home and talking with Sugawara while slightly uncomfortable and distressed by the nature of his other teammates and the discussion of teamwork Sakanoshita.png|Kageyama confronting Sugawara from a distance Season 1 Episode 5-pork buns.png Season 1 Episode 5-Kageyama.png Season 1 Episode 5-vomit.png|Hinata vomitting on Tanaka from anxiety. Sugawara kageyama tanaka S1E6.png|Sugawara stops Kageyama from 'beating some courage' into Hinata Tanaka1.png|Karasuno intimidating Kindaichi and Yahaba before the practice match. Kageyama1.png Haikyuu6.jpg Hinata kageyama S1E6.png|Kageyama being intimidating after Hinata served a ball into the back of his head. Kageyama tsukishima ennoshita iwaizumi S1E6.png HinataKageyama3.png Kindaichi Kageyama S1E7.png|Kindaichi and Kageyama after the practice match. KindaichiAndKageyama.png|Kageyama approaches Kindaichi and tries to apologize for his behavior during middle school. Kindaichi refuses to accept it, stating that he defeat Kageyama in the next match. Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png Shonen.jpeg HinataKageyama1.png Nishinoya S1E8.png S1E8 Kageyama Hinata.png S1E8 Karasuno 2.png S1E8 Karasuno.png Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png Karasuno2.png HinaKage2.png HinataKageyama4.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Haikyuu15.png Daichi2 S1E16.png Haikyuu17.png Haikyuu18.jpeg HinataKageyama5.png|Hinata and Kageyama getting prepared for their quick attack Conductors.png|Kageyama fight over the ball with Oikawa in a showdown of the setter. Kageyama-sugawara.png|Kageyama and Sugawara's setting skills are compared. Senpai's True Abilities.png|As Kageyama is being switched out, Sugawara encourages him. Sugawara x kageyama.png|Sugawara is swapped out for Kageyama OikawaIwaizumiKageyama.jpg|Iwazumi stopping Oikawa from hitting Kageyama in junior high after Kageyama asks Oikawa for help KC3ki2r.png|Kageyama attempting to smile flyingfish.PNG|Sugawara comparing Tobio to a tobiuo fish during a match KageyamaAndTsukishima.png|Kageyama and Tsukishima put aside their differences and work together as teammates to block one of Aobajohsai's attacks. JIFAfbW.png|Kageyama struggling to praise Tsukishima. blueberrry.png|Young Kageyama L1RBA4m.png|Young Kageyama observing Oikawa while serving. KageyamasReaction.png|As Yamaguchi is serving, Kageyama thinks to himself that the back of his head might be safer now than if Hinata was serving. HinataKageyama6.png|Hinata and Kageyama after their loss to Aobajohsai Karasuno3.png Karasuno4.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG Ushijima4.png Shiratorizawa-4.png|Kageyama and Hinata observing Shiratorizawa's gym from a distance Shiratorizawa-1.png|Kageyama and Hinata entering Shiratorizawa Academy from a distance ShiraUshi.png Let's Go To Tokyo!!.png|Kageyama and Hinata challenge Ushijima FirstYears S2E2.png FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png S2E2.png Karasuno S2E2.png Karasuno11.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-20h23m59s43.png Saeko2.png|Kageyama sleeping as Saeko drives SaekoDriving.png|Saeko's wild driving Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Hinata and Kageyama 1.png Hinata and Kageyama.png|Hinata and Kageyama's successful spike Cog S2E10.png Above-S2E11.png Karasuno6.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png HinataHyakuzawa1.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png KageyamaYachiS2E14.png|Yachi calling Kageyama out on his surveillance disguise. KageyamaS2E14.png|Kageyama spying on Aobajohsai. KarasunoS2E14.png Karasuno2S2E14.png Daichi1.png Karasuno7.png HinataAone1.png HinataKageyama7.png S2E20.png Karasuno kindaichi S2E23.png S2E24.png Karasuno8.png HinataKageyama8.png S2E25.png S3E5.png S3E9.png Tobio2.jpg|Tobio OVA2 02.png OVA2 04.png Stage play Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" promo image Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg|Stage play first run Karasuno cast announcement Engeki promo.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama promo visual First Run Cast.jpg|Stage play first run cast First run kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama First run 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years Engeki Soundtrack.jpg|Stage play first run soundtrack cover Haikyuu Stage Visual (2nd run).jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The View From Top promo image 2nd run.png|Stage play second run cast visual 2ndRunCast.jpg|Stage play second run cast 2ndKarasunoB.jpg|Stage play second run Karasuno cast Second run oikage.jpg|Kageyama and Oikawa in View From the Top Announcment (revival).jpg Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Karasuno, Revival! promo image Revivial Cast.jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play cast Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play Karasuno cast Revival kagehina.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama in Revival! Haikyuu day promo kagehina.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama promoting Haikyū!! day Revival haikyuu day visual.jpg|Haikyū!! day promo visual Engeki new years karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno for 2017 New Years celebrations Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers promo image Promotional Flyer (I).jpg|Winners and Losers stage play Karasuno cast Winners and losers cast.jpg|Winners and Losers Cast Winners and losers karasuno.jpg|Winners and Losers Karasuno cast Winners and losers 1st years.jpg|Winners and Losers Karasuno's first years Winners and losers kagehina.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama in Winners and Losers Engeki exhibition promo oikage.jpg|Kageyama and Oikawa promoting the Engeki exhibition Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Summer of evolution promo image.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Summer of Evolution promo image Merchandise Tobio figure.jpg|Kageyama figure Tobio nendoroid.jpg|Kageyama Nendoroid Kageyama nendroid bonus extra rubber strap.jpg|Extra bonus rubber strap that preorders of the original Kageyama nendoroids come with Kageyama nendroid jersey vers.jpg|Kageyama Nendoroid Jersey Vers. Hina and kags nendo.jpg|Kageyama & Hinata Nendoroids Sugawara, tsukishima and kageyama.png|Kageyama, Tsukishima and Sugawara sln 2.jpg Vol 7.jpg|Kageyama and Oikawa limited edition 2.jpg Vol 9.jpg Vol 5.jpg Vol 2.jpg Vol 1n.jpg Karasuno Uniform.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG|Kageyama on the cover of Imagination by SPYAIR Tenchi Gaeshi.png|Kageyama on the cover of Tenchi Gaeshi by NICO Touches the Walls Leo by Tacica Single Cover Art.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Leo by Tacica Tacica im.jpg|Kageyama on the full cover of Leo Haikyuu OST CD 2 Cover.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of volume 2 of the season 1 OST I'm a Believer.png|Kageyama on the cover of I'm a Believer by SPYAIR Climber Galileo Galilei.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Climber by Galileo Galilei FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of FLY HIGH!! by BURNOUT SYNDROMES HQ S2 OST Vol.1.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of volume 1 of the season 2 OST Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls HQS3 OST.jpg|Kageyama on the cover of the season 3 OST Kageyama Calendar.jpg|2015 Desktop Calendar 2015 hq calendar 2.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar 2015 hq calendar 5.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar Cover Hq 2016 calendar.jpg|2016 Wall Calendar Cover Hq 2017 calendar cover.jpg|2017 Wall Calendar Cover Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg|2017 Wall Calendar 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg|2017 Desktop Calendar Cover Karasuno vobaca card.png|Haikyū!! Vobaca Card Kagehina clear file.jpg|2015 Clear File Haikyu!! - Collection 1 Sub.Blu-Ray.jpg|Kageyama (central right) on Haikyuu!! Blu Ray Collection 1 DVD IMG 8685.png|Kageyama in the mobile game Haikyu!! Donpisha Match IMG 8928.jpg|Kageyama in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8927.JPG|Kageyama in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8929.JPG|Kageyama in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8930.JPG|Kageyama in a promo for Donpisha Match Kageyama-5star.png|5-star Kageyama in Donpisha Match IMG 9015.PNG|Kageyama in a promo for Haikyū!! Volleyball Card Game Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Tobio Kageyama